On My Own
by Badger Chic
Summary: Here is my story. The story of a girl that could past through times. Five hundred years into the past to be exact. A girl who left a child and came back a woman, who has loved and lost. My name is Kagome.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, if you like this fanfic. Please review. Its My first Inu Yasha, and the more reviews, means the more likely I'll be updating this soon. Hope you like.  
  
On My Own  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Thunder Storm  
  
Ok, here is my story. The story of a girl that could past through times. Five hundred years into the past to be exact. A girl who left a child and came back a woman who has loved and lost. My name is Kagome, and I plan on writing my story, to tell all the girls out there that life is not over, over a lost love. As they say 'there is always more fish in the ocean.' Okay, well I guess I should start with my story, from the only place I know I should.   
  
He was with her again. My reincarnation. The woman I wish I was. The woman he wants. But this time, I wasn't going to put up with it. They were in front of me embracing yet again. They had there lips locked on each others, moving forcefully at one another. But I wasn't going to cry over him. Not again. I promised myself the last time this happened I would never cry over someone who doesn't love me. Even if it felt like my heart was being sliced into thousands of shreds, by a just one glance.  
  
Slowly I took my body that was sprawled over the ground and brought myself to my feet. While adjusting my green and white school uniform, as I walked away calmly and slowly. Not even turning around when I heard my love say my name in shock from me seeing him and his love together yet again. I didn't even look at him when he came besides me. The only thing I thought of was the last time we were in a situation like this.  
  
flashback  
  
"Inu Yasha… I just… I can't do this anymore," the words stuttered out of my mouth.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, I don't know why it happened. I promise it will never happen again," saying what I knew would probably be another lie.  
  
"If it happens again, I will leave you, and forever. There will be no more us."  
  
"I promise, it wont happen again. I don't want to loose you." He walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, and for what seemed like forever it was just us. But I knew if are companions were there, that he'd not even talk to me, like he loves me. Yet I bet he would with Kikyo. He tells us how much he loves her all the time. Well not really saying he loved her. But he talks about her, like he loves her.  
  
end flashback  
  
When I finally returned to our camp, our companions where waiting by the fire. Sango was beside a tree with Kirara in her arms, Miroku was on the opposite side of the flames with a red hand print on his face. Probably because he was being… well himself, a womanizer. The fox kit, Shippo was yelling at Miroku for being a stupid monk. Inu Yasha was still besides me, but now he was quite, because he didn't want the others to get into this.  
  
Well not knowing what I should do, I grabbed my large yellow backpack, and started to walk off. Not caring that it was night, and there were demons out there. I didn't even follow the road that we were camping next to. When I finally did snap out of it, I noticed that everyone, even Inu Yasha were trailing behind me. Well everyone but Sango. She was beside me trying to be there for me, but knowing that I needed some quite time.  
  
All of a sudden, rage grew from within my body, and all of it was towards one half demon. Inu Yasha. With a quick turn, I walked quickly to The half yokai who would never feel the same towards me, that I do towards him. "SIT." I yelled as load as I could, so even Ireland could hear what I had to say. "I told you last time, and I mean to go through with what I have to say. I'm not a liar, not like you. I don't ever want to see your face again. I'd rather be with the devil himself, then ever be with you." I turned around once again, so I wouldn't have to see the hurt in his eyes. Well that's if he was even willing to show any emotions, but hatred. With that, I left with Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Shippo was Now in my arms, because he was much like an adopted child of mine. Even though I was just in high school, and way to young, I always considered myself the mother of this fox demon. Ever since we found him.. Well ever since he found us. Sango was like a sister, always telling my what's on her mind, and Miroku, well I don't know where to place him, but he was a good friend, someone you could always get advise from.  
  
A few days past, more peaceful then normal. Mainly because a certain person was no longer with us. And we haven't stopped to rest yet. I haven't even eaten for those days. But finally we decided to stop and rest besides a cool calm river. Well, it wasn't really because 'we' all chose to stop. More of less, it was because I passed out while crossing the same river as the one we were staying near.  
  
When I woke up, the group was all to the side of my, looking down at me, as if I were dead. But that wasn't even the worst part of it. The man I swore I would never cry about was at my left side, holding my hand. Before I could even react, a wolf demon was to the other side of me, holding my other hand, while caressing my cheek with his right hand and arguing with Inu Yasha about who was going to be my mate. I was at shock from all of what was happing around me, and I couldn't take it. I just stood straight up, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "SHUT UP."  
  
With that all lips ceased to move, and all eyes were large, and staring upon me. Not caring about what the others were going to do, I started to speak once again. "I'm leaving here, but this time, it will be with only one person." Inu Yasha and Koga looked up excitedly. Then the next words the when out of my mouth shocked all, "Shippo, get your stuff, we're leaving in a moment." With that, everyone started to ask me questions, but I didn't even pay attention. I took out half of the Raman, handing it to Sango because she was the only other person in the group who knew how to cook it. After I said my good byes to Sango, Miroku and Kirara, I walked over to The sobbing wolf demon, who was still in upset from my out burst. I offered him a hand up, but he didn't even notice that I was in front of him, tell I said his name, "Koga… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, its just I'm stressed and need some time to myself."  
  
He looked up at me, whipping away what tears had fell down his face. But He still did not except my being helped up. Instead me patted the ground next to him, so I would sit beside him. I did as wanted, but only to tell him good bye… for good. But to the shock, he was kissing me. But with his eyes open, staring behind me. I could tell why he kissed me, it was in the reflection in his eyes, it was Inu Yasha. I pulled back, while bringing myself to my feet. And with that, I said what I needed to, "Good bye Koga, and to you too Inu Yasha."   
  
Its been a week since I seen my friends last. Almost to where I wished we were at. Shippo, Kirara, and myself. Sango had Kirara come with us, in case we meet up with some demon. But what she didn't know, is that I wanted to meet up with a demon, well at least one certain demon. Only a few miles away from Lord Sesshomaru's fortress, I decide to wait tell Shippo to stay hear, tell someone come looking for him. Also Informing him, that I may not be the one coming to get him. Then I take up the hillside, and start to look for a tall light haired demon. Well, to my fright, I was able to get to the gate, before he came out of know where, and started to speak to me, with no emotions in his face, and in his words. "What are you doing hear, and without my brother."  
  
"Can you do me a favor. I know longer wish to live. But that is not the favor. There is a young fox demon about two miles from hear. I wish for you to take care of him. Not for me, but for Rin and for him." The words seep out of my mouth as I look down, not knowing what to really do or say. For a few moments, there was silence, but that was soon broken when Rin came out running through a door to Sesshomaru. She latched onto His long legs, and forced him to kneel down, so she could whisper something into her ears. But she wasn't careful enough, and said it load enough so that I also heard what she had to say, "Lord Sesshomaru have you brought me a mother? Is pretty lady my mother?" With that a huge blush formed over my face. But it quickly left. But all Sesshomaru told her was the truth, "Rin, this lady's name is Kagome, and she is here to give you a play mate, named Shippo, the leave and die." The truth range from every word, but the only thing that was on my mind was 'why does it sound so terrible coming from his mouth. When I've thought about it, it sounded much better then that.' Rin then ran to my legs and clenched onto them, with strength that seemed beyond a child.  
  
"Don't go pretty lady. Stay hear, and be my Mother."  
  
"I'm sorry Rin, but I can't stay. After I get the rest of the jewel shards, I will pass on, so it can't destroy the future of other children." I had to come up with any other excuse to die. The truth was, I only wanted to die, because I knew a future would seem empty when I got back to my time.  
  
"I wish you not to lie in front of Rin." Sesshomaru said to boldly.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord." 'Okay, so I'm sucking up, what do you else do you expect from me?'  
  
"Now come."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To get Shippo. Rin, go back inside." With that, Rin ran back inside, as if something horrible was about to happen.  
  
"Um.. Why am I going with you?"  
  
"If you must die, at least tell the one, that is your cub."  
  
"Wait. Shippo isn't mine. He just comes along with us, to help if possible."  
  
"They way you watch over him, is much like the way I watch over Rin."  
  
"So you consider Rin your child?" But no answer came with that comment.  
  
After retrieving Shippo, Sesshomaru walked both of us to one room, with two beds. Before he left, he told us, "This is where you'll be staying. Dinner will be in an hour. Get dressed properly, and meet Rin for dinner." He said that in a way, that was threatening, yet showed no emotion.  
  
Once he was gone, I turned to Shippo and said, "well I guess we'd better get ready first. Lets see… now what should we…" But before she even could finish the line, Sesshomaru walked back into the room, handing them each matching kimono's that were a black, with white flowers decorated throughout the material. Shippo turned to the man who was at the door, and asked "Do I have to wear this? It's meant for a girl."  
  
The silver haired man just gave a small smirk and walked away. With my eyes wide open, I stated, "He just smiled."   
  
(back with Inu Yasha)  
  
"What did you do to her Inu Yasha?" a very unpleasant demon exterminator was asking him.  
  
"Nothing okay. She's probably in one of those girl moods." Inu Yasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing. So you did nothing, and she yelled at you, telling you she'd rather be with satin then you, and her yelling that to you means you did nothing. Am I right?" She said with a killer look in her eyes.  
  
"Humph" he sadly let out, but trying to show his emotions. Then he pounced off.  
  
"Do you think you could have been a little nicer to him Sango?" Miroku asked gently.  
  
"No. He did something to Kagome, and she's the only person that keeps us all together." The demon exterminator clamed.  
  
"Well now that we're here all alone.."  
  
THUMP "PERVERT"  
  
"I'll take that as a no then."   
  
After Dinner, Kagome and Shippo both strode off to there room, to fall asleep. The storm that was brewing outside made the fortress smell of rain. But with a strike of lightning and the thunder that they heard, Shippo was terrified, and refused to move by himself. I had to bring back the fox kit to out room, in my arms. He wouldn't even sleep in a bed by himself. Instead, he was sleeping to my side, with his arms clamped around my arm.  
  
After a few minutes I was on the verge of wakefulness and sleep, Rin walked into the room, asking if she could sleep with me. But I couldn't say no. So now the bed was full, with Shippo to the left of me, and Rin to the right. 'If only Sota was here now, I'd have three kids in my bed, and I'd probably be the one falling out.' But once again before I could fall asleep someone came into the room. Or at least I thought someone came into the room. But once looked carfully through the room I realized it must have been my imagenation. But then there was a note under my hand, that I never noticed there before.  
  
Kagome,  
  
You need to come to the well from where you came from. Do this, or your family will all be disposed of one by one. Meet me there tomorrow, ore else.  
  
Hope to see you there. But remember I'm not the bad guy. On no I'm the one with all the answers. 


	2. The New Stranger

Okay. So I know I just put up the first chapter last night, but I was bored cause there's nothing to do tell school starts. So I might even update everyday. (has no life) Probably not. But hey I might (yeah right I'm too lazy)  
  
Rubychik09: Thanks, that was a nice complement. I will change it. I was just lazy last night, and didn't want to.  
  
Saphire Eyes91: I'm not sure its going to be a kag/sess fic. I just need one of the characters in the story for later. But you'll see.  
  
LadyDragonStar: Well I hope you love this fanfic. Cause I'm having a great time writing it.  
  
Esko Pa: Wow. I'm honored.  
  
(past chapter)  
  
Kagome,  
  
You need to come to the well from where you came from. Do this, or your family will all be disposed of one by one. Meet me there tomorrow, ore else.  
  
Hope to see you there. But remember I'm not the bad guy. On no I'm the one with all the answers.  
  
On My Own  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The New Stranger  
  
The air was cold and the wind was fierce. The rain was blowing rapidly towards the ground causing large puddles to appear all over the land. No one was in site, except myself. But I could barley keep to my feet, and I was only a half of a mile away from Sesshomaru's fortress. It would take me a week to get to the well on foot, but thankfully I had Kirara to with me. But I wasn't going to let her out in the storm. First I would walk to get some ground, tell the storm blew over.  
  
The walk seemed to never end. It was about two hours tell I realized someone was following me. But I wasn't going to let them know I knew they were there. It was probably some thief. I though 'oh yeah. Bring it on. I'll take you on. And I'll have the advantage of surprising you!' Energy ran through my body and what ever outlet that was introducing me to it, wasn't even stopping. More and more energy kept flowing through me. I was going to defeat them. I knew it. But then I realized the sun was out, and that the rain stopped. But that didn't stop me from defeating the stalker. While turning around, I yelled, "come out and face me like a man… well, or a woman. But don't be a coward."  
  
Out of the bushes, two small images started to walk out into a dark area. One had a bushy tail from what I could see. The next thing I knew, one of the small images, walked into the light. It was Shippo, and once the other figure walked out into the lighted I was able to see the dark haired child that was Rin. 'Great, Sesshomaru's going to kill me now. I bet he's going to think I kidnapped his Rin.' Both Rin and Shippo looked as if they were crying. But from what, me leaving? Shippo was use to that, so probably not. Then both the children came running up to me, Shippo jumped into my arms, and Rin clamped her arms around my legs. Both weeping, and mumbling something I couldn't understand. I placed Kirara down, and sat down, taking each child with my arms, and placing them on different legs. Calmly I said, "You two stop crying, and tell my why you're here?"  
  
The soon the tears stopped dripping from there faces, and only there sniffling could be heard. Slowly both said two different sentences at the same time. Rin choked out, "don't die." While Shippo looked down and cried out, "don't leave me."  
  
I was at a lose of words. I never expected someone to stop me from death. But that wasn't even what I was going off to do. I was lost, trying to sort out my emotions, and thoughts. I never even notices when Rin, and Shippo were crying again, embracing me, like there was no tomorrow. Even Kirara was trying to snuggle up against me, but having a hard time, because of the two bodies blocking her. When I was snapped out of it, it was nearly dark, and I had only a few hours to get to the well, plus bring to children, and Kirara over to Kaede. 'shit, I'm going to have to rush.' With that, I took both the children that were now sleeping, into my arms, and asked Kirara to change forms. Once she changed forms, I placed both children in front of me, while I was straddled over Kirara's back. Then all of us flew over to were Keade's hut was. Once we got there. I rushed all three of them into the hut, and ran to the well as fast as my feet would take me.  
  
"I'm not sure Inu Yasha will be coming back Miroku," Sango told Miroku with uncertainty. They have been waiting for Inu Yasha to return all day, and night.  
  
"Let Inu Yasha cool down. A lot has happened. He needs to think about what he's done." Miroku replied.  
  
"I know, but I can't help but want to kill him. He hurt my best friend. Its like everyone is leaving me. First my family, now my friends."  
  
"I'll never leave you Sango." He stared deeply into her eyes. But retrieving a good size bump on his head when he tried to feel up Sango.  
  
"YOU PERVERT."  
  
"Sango. Will you bear my child?" and with that, he got a fresh handprint on his cheek.  
  
"I'm going back to Kaede's hut. Maybe everyone's there." With that, Sango brought herself to her knees and slowly packed up her items, and walked away. Not waiting for Miroku, who was trying to catch up with her, after packing his belongings.   
  
It took me about ten minutes to hurry to the well. When I got there, I was out of breath. But now all I could do, is wait for who ever was threatening my family, and myself to show up. That didn't take long. I waited for what seemed like half a minute. And then a man showed up, right behind me. I wasn't able to feel his presence, and Ii wasn't even able to hear him walk up to me. I didn't even notice he was there, tell he touch me shoulder, causing me to turn around.  
  
"It's good to see you Kagome. Now come with me," he said clearly. But I was still in shock by how hansom this man was. He had long black hair, tied in the back with a single piece of string. He was tall, and not to muscular, and not to fragile. But I didn't even say one word. Just followed him, to a cave. But not just any cave. It was Onigomo's cave. We walked into his cave, to a bolder. With ease This stranger moved the bolder, and we walked into what looked like a forest, with a stream running through it. 'how can this be? We just walked deeper into a cave. This should be dirt.' Many different thoughts flew past my mind, but that one kept on appearing over and over again.  
  
"This is because we are in a different dimension. Now If I'm correct, you must be the miko from the future." The words seemed like a dream, along with this land. I knew it couldn't be real. I even pinched myself to wake up. But the pinch was as real as it could get. I even knelt to the ground, combing my fingers through the earths green hairs. It was as real as real could get. But there was no words I could place, to even tell you how beautiful this land was. It was as if it where holy. Untouched by evil.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, I realized I still haven't even answered his question. I look away from the beauty of the land and slowly nod my head to him. But this time, I spoke to him, "You know my name, now what is yours?"  
  
"Well, I don't have a name. You mortals call people by names, so I guess you can call me Sano."  
  
"Are you a god?"  
  
"What else would I be?"  
  
"Oh my god. I've never met a god before."  
  
"Can I tell you why your hear, or do you wish to stand there dumbfounded?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean.. Just go on."  
  
"Well, you will be staying here a week. But Your body will age some. I've got some clothes for you to wear. They will suit you for your training."  
  
"My training?"  
  
Yes, To become a miko. You may claim to be one now. But you aren't, in tell I say you are. Okay, now where was I. Oh yes. You cannot leave, tell your week is over. There is a spell that will not allow anyone to enter here, or leave here placed on the land."  
  
"One week. I can do that."   
  
Each day, I felt more and more powerful. But older two. My hair grew quickly, I grew a bit taller, and even my bust grew out of my bra. I used tape for the last five day's to keep them tied up.  
  
During that one week, I was only able to sleep five hours a day. When I first woke up, I'd have breakfast, which were two fruit. Then I'd have to meditate for a few hours. After that, I got to stretch, followed by dodging. For dodging, at first I was just trying to avoid being hit with small rocks, which then when to boulders and finally they were Sano's fist. Then Of course it was lunch time. Once we finished our food. We would go run for an hour. And then for the rest of the day, he'd teach me new spells, and I'd use them, and memorize them. Only to finish the day with dinner then bed.  
  
We used the same schedule throughout the whole week. Tell it was time to go. We never got close, or even talked really though out the week. But all I know, is that he was a kind god. He even showed me to the well where we first met. But I didn't want to go home quite yet, I wanted to see if Rin and Shippo where okay first. So I walked back to the village.  
  
Sango was sitting outside the hut she shared now with Miroku, and there young five year old. His name was Haku, named after Sango's younger brother.  
  
"It's been seven years," Sango said quietly.  
  
"Indeed it has. But at least Inu Yasha has gotten over her disappearance finally." Miroku replied gently.  
  
" I guess you have to get over with it some time or another."  
  
"So are you feeling okay Sango?" Miroku said with care in each and every word he used. Slowly moving his hand toward Sango's extended belly.  
  
"Yeah, just wait tell it comes out. You might not live after that. Remember last time?"  
  
"Of course I do. You almost killed me, and that was with just one hand." The both of them start to laugh, but suddenly Miroku gets all serious again saying, "why would I forget the birth of our first child."   
  
Shippo was out helping pick herbs with Kaede, when he suddenly ran towards where the old well was. He could smell something. A scent he has smelled before. Following him was a silver haired half demon, with beads strung around his neck. He got a good whiff of the aroma too. But the teenage demon was going to beat him to what they were searching for.  
  
All of a sudden, they both stop dead in there tracks, where they see a woman who looks like Kikyo, but doesn't have the scent of blood, stolen souls, and clay. She was also wearing clothing that appeared much like Kikyo's, but instead of red, it was blue, with a symbol on the back. On of a dragon.  
  
My heart stopped, once I seen someone who looked like an older Shippo and Inu Yasha standing not to far from where I was currently at. They both had confused looks on there faces. I didn't help that I fainted a few seconds after seeing them.  
  
Okay. I'm finished with my second chapter. So I hope you like it and I'll change it to pg13 too Okays. Thanks for the reviews. I had fun writing this. So hope you like. 


	3. Running Away

Okay, so yeah. I bet a lot of you hated the cliff hanger. blame that on lack of sleep. (you: take a knife to me start writing) um sweat drop um.. Yeah, I guess… I'm going to start writing the story now….  
  
But before you read this, please don't hate me for it TT its sad, and emotional cries I KNOW YOUR GOING TO HATE ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
(past chapter)  
  
My heart stopped, once I seen someone who looked like an older Shippo and Inu Yasha standing not to far from where I was currently at. They both had confused looks on there faces. I didn't help that I fainted a few seconds after seeing them.  
On My Own  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Running away  
  
There was a throbbing pain in the back of my head. But I didn't want to wake up. Not to leave the warmth of what ever was wrapped around me. It was soft, and it had the smell of cinnamon and vanilla. The scent was soothing, and familiar. There was also the scent of flames, but it was not as dominate as the other scent. Slowly I was falling back asleep, but this time, I couldn't help snuggle with the warmth around me.  
  
Slowly, hours later, I finally decide to wake up, and leave the warmth surrounding myself. Not because I wanted to, but because my stomach was cursing at me, telling me I hadn't eaten in awhile. That wasn't the nicest wake up call I've had, but I guess it was time to wake up. I've been asleep only God knows how long. Slowly opening my eyes, I find myself, in the middle of two males, one I already know, Inu Yasha. The other one, is the teen who looked like my little Shippo. 'Did he have a brother?' But as soon as I moved, there eyes were placed right on me. But it was to early to talk with Inu Yasha. I still wasn't over him completely yet. So I stood up and started to run toward the well. Hoping he wasn't following me. Praying he wasn't following. I kept running, in tell I seen Sango and Miroku Holding hands on a porch. I about fell over when I seen Sango's extended belly. 'She's fat? No it can't be. SHE'S PRAGNANT!'  
  
I was about to fall on my face, when a familiar half demon caught me in mid-air. Soon I was surrounded by faces. That of Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and that weird teen. I couldn't take it. I tried to run, but Inu Yasha was forcing me to stay by holding my arms to my side forcefully. I couldn't take it, to many faces, they were all different. Older, even wiser. With a sudden scream, I yelled out as loud as I could cry, "SIT."  
  
Once Inu Yasha's grip was gone, and he was befriending the dirt once again, I ran, as if my life depended on it. 'This isn't right. I want to go home. To be safe at home.' Tears soon fell from my eyes, as I was running. I didn't help, that Inu Yasha was soon trailing after me. But I couldn't take it. I didn't notice when I got to the well, and fell down it. I didn't even realize I climbed out of the well and was at my home. When I finally woke out of this trance, I was at my home. But I didn't want to cry on my bed, I needed my mother. The one person who seemed to always help me, when I needed it. The person I could always talk with.  
  
When I spotted her in the kitchen, I ran to her with what little energy that was in my body, and hugged her. I still couldn't stop crying, and for some reason, she was crying too. She dropped to her knees with tears flowing down her cheeks. Soon causing wet splotches to appear all over her apron. I went down to my knees with her, refusing to remove my arms from my Mother. We stayed like that tell I feel asleep on her shoulder.  
  
They surrounded me. But I didn't want to face these imposter so I ran, after subduing Inu Yasha. He followed me, to the well. That's where I had to leave him once again. Not wanting to see the traitor.  
  
He just stood there after I left. Feeling numb he walked over to the well where he sat on the wooden edge. That's when he remember what happened seven years ago. Her running away, at the sight of him and Kikyo. Slowly he was able to mutter the words, "Ka.. go.. me.."  
  
After a few hours of sitting there frozen he jumped into the well. He had to see me. It was as if I was an addicted drug for him. Nothing else in the world would satisfy him, but looking at my face. Not even waiting for the addiction to subside would satisfy it for him.  
  
When he finally got out of the well house, he followed his since of smell to where I was sleeping on my mothers shoulder. She was stroking my hair, in disbelief. She motioned for Inu Yasha to come over, and whispered in his ear, so not to wake me up, "Take her to her room."  
  
He did as she commanded him to, and picked my body up. My legs where draped over his left arm, and my back was against his right. It was as if he was taking me to a hotel on a honey moon. But of course that would never happen. He didn't love me, he loved her, and she will always be the one he wants.  
  
When He was finished bringing me to my room and he laid me onto my bed, then pulled away stray hairs that were strung across my face.  
  
Soon My Mother came jogging quietly into the room, not to wake me up. Trailing her were my Grandfather, who didn't change, and an older version of my younger brother. They all just stood there by there door, except Inu Yasha, who leapt from the window. He didn't want what happen to happen again, and he also thought I needed time with my family.  
  
Once he was out of the house, he walked into the well house. Inu Yasha then pulled a frame out of his sleeve. In it was a picture, safe and snug inside the frame, of me, Kagome. Her Mother had given it to him, when he returned a month after she disappeared, looking for me.  
  
flashback  
  
"Um.. Is Kagome here??" Inu Yasha asked as if he didn't care.  
  
"No, she still hasn't returned. Wasn't she with you?" Ms. Higurashi asked with concern.  
  
"I think your going to have to sit down."  
  
"No. Tell me now what happened to my daughter!"  
  
"Well she ran away, and I thought see came here, because she ran away with Shippo, and Shippo is over at Kaede's village. Um.. Please sit down."  
  
Ms. Higurashi did as Inu Yasha has asked this time, sitting down on one of the stair on there porch. "Okay"  
  
"Shippo told me, that she was going off to kill herself.." He couldn't believe he said that out load. He was in complete shock of saying that so easily, he didn't realize that he was crying through the whole thing. He believed it was all his fault.  
  
end flashback  
  
Shippo was back in Kaeda's hut, which he now shared with the old Lady, helper her out when ever she needed, because of her age. But he didn't want to move. Did he just see Kikyo? No, she went back to hell with Onigumo. She was secretly lost between who she was in love with when she was alive. The man who was a bad boy, or the one who just acted as if he was. She finally found out who she loved more, and it indeed was Onigumo.  
  
'Could she be alive again? No, that wasn't her scent. That's Kagome's smell. But I thought she was dead. I searched ever where with Inu Yasha. Even Rin had Sesshomaru on the look out for her, when he would go out, making sure everything with satisfactory in his lands.'   
  
Sango was crying on her bed, with Miroku who had his arms wrapped around her on her bed. She just saw one of her friends, look at her as if they've never met, but even worse then that, it was one of her friends that was suppose to be dead. They searched everywhere for me, not even finding a trace or a clue to where I was at.  
  
Three large thumps could be heard at the door. Miroku got off the bed, and walked to the door. Once he answered, he seen Kaede. He was there to give herbs to Sango, and to check on the unborn child. Once Kaede gave Sango some herbs, also some to calm her down, Miroku left to go for a walk. A long walk, from all of what happened to day, he needed something to get it all out of his mind.  
  
The door closed silently behind Miroku as he left, leaving the two ladies to check on the child in the womb. Kaede placed her ear next to Sango's bare belly, once she parted the Kimono so her extended stomach was showing. After a few seconds Kaede told Sango it would only be a few weeks tell the baby was going to be born. Afterward she left, going back to her hut.  
  
Soon Sango was able to fall asleep, after all the energy she used that day. But she woke up again, to strange men in the room whispering, "This is the lady mated to Miroku." She only thought it was one of his friends, so she ignored them. Only to find out that they were looking for Miroku to kill him. That was after she was woke up, by a whip slicing through parts of her skin. After she passed out from pain, they left, leaving her blood covered body with a note laid on top of her face for Miroku to find.   
  
Slowly I woke up, rubbing her eyes, hoping that everything that had happened was just a dream. But when my eyes where opened, there was my little brother. He was all grown, around the age I was when I left to go search for the Shikon Jewel. My mother had aged gracefully, with only wrinkles beside her eyes, and Grandfather had not changed a bit. He still looked like the old crazy fool he looked like when I'd last seen him. 'At least some things don't change.' I thought to myself.  
  
I then looked back at her mother, asking her, "Why are you gays older. It was only a few weeks ago that I seen you."  
  
Her mother looked down at her, distressed with what her only daughter just told me. Then she looked away, not wanting to see my reaction when she told me, "Its been just a month over seven years the last time you where in this time. Kagome, what happened?"  
  
I couldn't even answer that question. Seven years had past and I only thought it was seven days. 'That damned god. That's why he didn't want my praise. But why did he do this to me.'  
  
flashback  
  
"Lord Sano, thanks for helping me with becoming a proper Miko," I told him, but he wouldn't even look at me. I just followed him to the well, where he was leading me.  
  
Once we got to the well, he turned around, and said calmly, yet there was sarrow in his voice, "Do not thank me, because I do not deserve it. Remember this though. A miko can love, its one of there greatest strengths. miko's now believe they can't love, but love gives a true miko the most power one will need for ever."  
  
There was a noise behind me, so I turned around, to see nothing, but when I turned around again, Lord Sano had vanished.  
  
end flashback  
  
'No wonder why everyone looked so surprised. It also explains why everyone is older. THAT MEANS MIROKU IS WITH SANGO! I'm so glad for them. I'll have to get them a present. So why was Inu Yasha so surprised. I thought he'd be happy. He could go to his beloved Kikyo now.'   
  
The sun was finally setting on this long day, Miroku was almost through his door, when he seen his love thrown back on the bed, with blood coated in her own blood. He rushed over to Kaede's hut, and dragged the old priestess to his home, along with all of her herbs and wraps he could carry.  
  
Hours past, tell Kaede would let anyone in Sango's house. Inu Yasha returned back during the time she refused anyone to even step on foot inside.  
  
Kaede walked out of the once carefree home, not even wanting to look up. Miroku ran inside, with Inu Yasha following. They both found a sobbing Sango, sprawled over the bed with her head covered in blankets. Miroku walked towards her, but before he could even touch her, she turned to him and said, "the child, it dead. And the other is gone." She then passed him a note, covered in tears.  
  
To the monk Miroku,  
  
You have stolen one of our family stone. I believe you will remember this stone. It was green marbol and shaped like an egg. If you do not return it, your son will die, and we will kill your mate as well. We will be waiting for you in three weeks at the tree that Inu Yasha was once bound to.  
  
bunnylove-1192: I updated. Hope you like. Sorry for the cliff hanger, I just want people coming back for more.  
  
Karulu: I believe if you don't tell people the pairings when they read it, it captivates them to read and find out if there is any. Also a good thing to do, is to make a short summery that doesn't tell them much about your story. Like the one I did. It hooks people into reading it. (didn't mean to sound like I have an inflated head. Sorry) And try to run off your summery plan alittle bit. That makes it so, the story is less predictable for the ready, and they want to read more of it.  
  
Dragon Evar: Thanks. I'd fix it, if I weren't so lazy. That's good that you like it though  
  
Kagome Goddess Of Light: Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. And your right about a day being a year.  
  
Esko Pa: when I started reading your review, I thought you hated me TT "There's just nothing I can say really …" but then I went on reading, "Just ... awesome ... " It makes me happy, knowing others like it. Cause I'm having a field day writing it up.  
  
Jazzy-Moon19: That's why it's called a cliff hanger, it has people coming back for more lol   
  
Bad News. I wont be able to update for a two or three day's. I'm going go to my mothers for a few day's. I think that's why I was so fast with these updates. Well I hope you don't hate me too much, from all the excitement of this chapter. Um.. Yeah.. I thought it was sad. If I weren't in la la land (to much coffee) I'd probably would have sniffled some. Well I'll update A.S.A.P.  
  
Please review if you like it 


	4. My Awakening

Okay, sorry for the short wait. I know you hate me from what happened last time. I can't blame you. R&R It makes me feel special, and I'm able to write for  
  
Okay, I know I haven't done this, but I do not own Inu Yasha. No matter how much I want to, it is not mine, and It'll never be mine. TT  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
On My Own  
  
Chapter Four  
  
My Awakening  
  
I force myself up, so I could sit upon my bed. Thinking that everything that had taken place, was a long dream. When my eyes opened, I seen my mother staring at me. It was like if she blinked I'd disappear. Then reality seemed to halt. It hit me like a ton of bricks, that it wasn't a dream.. Falling in love with someone who didn't love me, basically adopting a fox demon, making beyond great friends, even that lecher…. And everyone changing. I looked up to my mother, once I was able the trance I was in, asking her, "how long has it been?"  
  
My mothers look was a mix of shock and love. Then she stood up and started to walk out. Once she was standing beside the door, she softly told me, "Seven years."  
  
I couldn't move my eyes from her back. I just stared tell her back was gone.  
  
But a few minutes later, she came back into my room with a what seemed like a never ending amount of bags. All of them were filled with clothes, and undergarments. Once my mother left yet again, I started trying on the clothes. One of my favorite past times was shopping, so I was having fun try on these clothes. To my shock most of them fit pretty well. All except one. It was a bit small.  
  
I finally decided I needed to go back. To at least be there for my friends. No what happened over the seven years of my disappearance. 'I wonder if Inu Yasha and Kikyo have children.. Is that possible. Ew, I don't even want to think about that.'  
  
With a sigh, I packed some my clothes, into a new back pack 'she got me about everything. Now I know where I get my shopping genes from.' When I finished packing two outfits I went to the kitchen to pack some ramen. But I decided against it. I wasn't there to see Inu Yasha. 'he's probably going to be all over Kikyo anyways.'  
  
When I got to the well. I my heart fell. And then the 'what if's', "What if they don't remember me, what if they hate me, what if I hate them, what if Kikyo tries to steal my soal??" But then I felt a sudden push from behind me. It was my brother Sota. Before I fell completely I screamed, "I'm going to kill you!"   
  
"Shippo, she's back." But before Inu Yasha could tell the fox demon, Shippo was off. When I was gone, he worked on becoming strong and brave for when I came back.  
  
Once I was able to get out of the well, I stopped completely. There were two arms wrapped around me, and a bushy tail tickling my nose. I fell down laughing as hard as I've laughed in a long time. They last time I laughed this hard was when Miroku got hit upside the head, for hitting on a woman that already had her mate.  
  
The person that had his arms around, fell down beside me. He was laughing and crying at the same time. But this was an older shippo, or at least I believed it was. I had to know so I asked, "Shippo, is that you?"  
  
"Who else would it be?" he replied. With that, we were both in another hug. Even though it was just a week for me, I was happy seeing him again. It seemed like an eternity without him.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly walked towards the us on the ground with either of us noticing. When we finally noticed him, he had his hands held out so both of us could get up. But I was still hurt because of him, so I refused his hand, and got up on my own. After I got to my feet I started to walk to the town.  
  
But all of a sudden, someone wasn't allowing me to move. It was Inu Yasha. He had his arms wrapped around my chest. His head was barred by my neck, I could even feel the tears as they streamed down his face, then landing softly on my shoulder.  
  
Miroku was standing by himself near a river. He couldn't do anything. If he went after his son, he'd for sure be killed. The only thing he could do is give back the stone. But they might kill his son anyways. And his unborn child was dead. He didn't know what to do. All he knew, is that he needed to be there for Sango. 'Sango's taking this really hard. But I can't blame her.'  
  
While he was poundering his situation, Sango silently walked up to him, but she wasn't sad. It was the opposite, she was happy. She got Miroku out of his trance, when she gave him a quick peck on the mouth. With that, she whispered to him, "He's alive. Kaede was wrong."  
  
The both where soon embracing by the river side. With three eyes watching them from behind. Miroku then whispered back into her ear, "We need to get going home."  
  
With that, they both turned around to find two humans, and a demon.  
  
Kagome Goddess Of Light : My mothers was boring as hell. Everyone seemed to get sick. But I didn't . Mystery pairing is the best. I'll have to agree with you there.  
  
Suaru: I'm pleased you like it.  
Okay, how was that. If you review, the next chapter will come out sooner. I know it was shorter. I'll make that up to you somehow.  
  
yeps so now you can't hate me. I brought back Sango's baby 


	5. The Dream

Okay. Sorry to make this such a short fanfic, but I'm finished. Yeps this is the last chapter. So I hope you like. If I get over ten reviews for this chapter, I might make a sequel. yeps so I hope you like. Yeah, I wanted to finish this before school started. And it was going to be a chapter each day.. But you know how I am.. And I finally had an idea for a good ending. Well a good ending in my eyes. You might not like it, but you wont know tell you finish I guess.  
  
On My Own  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The dream  
  
Sango and Miroku turned around to find two humans, and one demon watching them. With a gasp, Sango said, "Sesshomaru." But he did not answer. He only looked at her and then he looked beside him, to one of the humans, who was basically standing behind him. Sango jumped at the sight of her son.  
  
She ran to him, with all her might. And engrossed the small child into a hug. Soon followed by Miroku. She looked up, and with tears in her eyes she said, "Thank you."  
  
Sesshomaru still didn't say a word, he turned around, and started heading for the area where the well was. He could smell my scent, so he decided to come and take a visit.  
  
It only took a few minutes, tell he got to where I was, with the Shippo and Inu Yasha. Both of them where embracing me.  
  
He walked slowly up to me, but Inu Yasha wasn't going to let him any where near. The half demon jumped between both of us saying, "I wont let you hurt Kagome."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't want to deal with his incompetent half brother at the moment, so he walked up to him slowly, and emotionlessly. He took out his one hand, and flung Inu Yasha across the open field. Then he continued to walk toward me. I didn't know what was in his mind, whether he wanted to kill me, or talk with me. But Once he moved his hand to my neck, and pulled me an inch up into the air, I was positive he wanted to kill me. His next move shocked me though. Because I was soon wrapped around his arms.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't like this one bit though. So he yelled as loud as he possibly could, "LET KAGOME GO!"  
  
Sesshomaru of cause didn't listen to his younger sibling. He didn't even pay attention to him.  
  
You could see the veins popping out of Inu Yasha's head right about now. He decided to yell once more, "KAGOME IS MY MATE, LET HER GO!" Both me and Sesshomaru where in shock by what we heard.  
  
But It was more shocking to see the full demon laughing. After a good minute or so, he was able to say calmly, "Kagome, your mate? She was gone seven years because you broke her heart. I believe little brother, that Kagome is my mate, not yours."  
  
With that both of them started to get into one of there battles. Inu Yasha attacking, Sesshomaru easily dodging, and Sesshomaru attacking Inu Yasha barley dodging. It went on this was for about seven minutes. During that time, I was thinking hard about who I wanted to be with. 'Who do I love more. I never quit loving Inu Yasha, but I have the same feeling's for Sesshomaru. I know I haven't known him that long. But I did fall for him.' With that I closed my eyes, and let my heart tell me not my mind. Once I knew who I loved greater, I calmly said, "sit." With that Inu Yasha was sent to his long lost friend, the dirt. Sesshomaru then walked up to me, and he game me a stone that was hidden somewhere in the big fluffy boa thing he always wears. It was the other half of the Shikon jewel. Then he said, "I'm glad you chose me."  
  
But I didn't answer him, Inu Yasha was on the ground with dirt in his mouth. But that wasn't as bad and his hurt look he gave me. Once the spell wore away, he walked up to me, then said, "good bye" But I grabbed his wrist, along with Sesshomaru's.  
  
Closing my eyes, I said, "Wait. I have chosen, but I haven't told either of you yet. The one I love the most is.."  
  
But before I could say anything else, I opened my eyes, to find I wasn't in the past. But I was in a hospital. The lights where bright and blinding at first, so I closed my eyes after opening them. The nurse that was walking by the door, suddenly ran inside.  
  
Once she was positive I was awake and alive, she ran to out of the room, yelling for a doctor.  
  
I closed my eyes, to realize, that I had half of the Shikon jewel in my hand. 'was that a dream?'   
  
azn-xoxo: Seven years not long enough?? Maybe I should have made it thirty years?  
  
Okay, I know that was short. But I'm finished so there I have an idea for a sequel but review and tell me whether you want it or not. 


	6. who it is

Um.. Sorry for the long wait. I was grounded, and loaded with school work. You know how that goes. Kill me if you want, it is indeed your choice. lol. Okay but now I'm going to continue with the story.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On My Own  
  
Chapter six  
  
Who is it  
  
(past chapter)  
  
But before I could say anything else, I opened my eyes, to find I wasn't in the past. But I was in a hospital. The lights where bright and blinding at first, so I closed my eyes after opening them. The nurse that was walking by the door, suddenly ran inside.  
Once she was positive I was awake and alive, she ran to out of the room, yelling for a doctor.  
I closed my eyes, to realize, that I had half of the Shikon jewel in my hand. 'was that a dream?' -----------------------------------------  
  
It's been almost a week since I was found at the doctors. There was nothing I need to do except to tell them. Yes, you heard me right, I have to tell them. But I can't seem to think that I'm doing the wrong thing.  
  
'Yes indeed I have chosen who I love. But will they do when I tell them.'  
  
Slowly I open the doors to the well house. As they creek, I find myself shivering from the cold damp air from inside. Taking my first step inside, it sends shivers up my spine. Immediately I thought that this was not right. There was always a welcoming aroma from the well house. Then there was a blast from behind. Turning I find the doors were slammed shut.  
  
"There you are. The one, Sano seems so fond of. How can it be, you trap the hearts of all? You, a Neanderthal, have the hearts of a human, a half demon, a full demon, and even a god. Yet you are nothing but a mere girl." I turned around to find the voice coming from a tall, pail figure. His eyes were as dark as t he shikon jewel when it was under Nirokus control. His hair flew past his knees as wind swirled around him.  
  
"Who are you." I managed to say.  
  
"Who am I?" With that he slowly walked towards me, and cupping his hand to my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "My little girl, I am a god. You should be on your knees." He then grabbed a lock of my hair forcing me down to the ground on my knees.  
  
I let miko energy flow through the well house, to try to scare him. I had no weapons with me. 'He told me to use this incase of emergencies. I think this is one.'  
  
flashback  
  
"Kagome, before we leave to the well, this is for you." With that, he uncovered a small parcel from his attire and placed it onto my palms.  
  
"Thank you." 'I wonder what it could be?' Slowly I opened it to find a silver bracelet, with a pendent of a leaf. "Only use that incase of emergency." He said as he started to walk out of the cave.  
  
"But how do I know how to use it?"  
  
"Oh that's simple, just say my name, and I shall come to your side."  
  
end flashback  
  
Well without a second thought, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "SANO!"  
  
Lights flashed from nowhere. The wind seemed to swarm around him, instead of god with a fist full of my hair. The well house seemed to become for welcoming, as if it was safe grounds. There was one final flash, and now replacing the light was Sano.  
  
The other god let go of my hair, and bowed before him. But I let my instincts flow through me. I ran behind Sano who was now taking control of the situation.  
  
"My I ask what you where doing to this girl, Ganbou?" Sano said coolly and calmly.  
  
"Sano, I was just getting rid of the filth you are attached to. She's not one of us. This girl is a filthy human. She is of not pure blood."  
  
Sano didn't even pay attention to what Ganbou was saying though. He turned around to face me, and asked, "Are you okay Kagome?"  
  
"Well yes, but I have something to do now, and I really don't want to be in the middle of this fight so I'm going to go now. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Kagome, but you need to wait for just one minute." With that he turned back to Nick and started speaking again. "Because you went against me, you will now be a slave once again, but not to me, to Kagome."  
  
Once he was finished talking again wind started to swirl around Ganbou and I. With that there was a mark on my hand, a mark of a phoenix, and a mark appeared on his hand also, a mark of a snake.  
  
"Now you may go Kagome. And now Ganbou, since you are now her slave, you must go with her." Another flash of light erupted, and Sano was gone. But I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.  
  
"You're.. Ha ha.. You're my slave. HA HA!" Once I was able to stop laughing and they was became snickers, I jumped into the well, with the glaring Ganbou soon to follow.  
  
Once we were out of the well, and on our way to the village, a flying kitsune was soon attached to my neck. "KAGOME! I MISSED YOU!"  
  
I wrapped my arms around the sobbing Shippo and started to whisper in his ear. He shook his head, and then jumped down from my shoulders and jumped up to Ganbou's. Once Shippo landed on his should you could see him cringe. Shippo immediately sensed that he was ticklish, and started to tickle him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Turning around giggling a little bit myself I said to the two, "now don't kill each other." With that, I turned around once again and walked into Kaede's hut where I sensed Inu Yasha and his brother Sesshomaru.  
  
I walked through the door, and two pairs of eyes were staring at me. The pair to the left was a cold, yet hopeful, and the pair to the right were a hopeful yet caring pair. Tuning to the figure on my left I said, "I'm sorry, but Sesshomaru, I don't love you. You have one that loves you already, and I couldn't take you away from her."  
  
"But Rin is a daughter to me," he said with a shred of hope.  
  
"Yes, and I will always love you and Rin, but you are not the one I wish to be with. But before you go, who do you sense with three miles north of here? That is the one who truly wants to be with you." Once I finished talking Sesshomaru got up, and started heading north once he was out of the hut.  
  
Inu Yasha glanced up towards me and started walking towards where I was standing. It seemed like a dream. He took his arms around me tell we were tightly wrapped around each other. 'This is who I wish to be with.' I lifted my head that was laying against his chest and went on my tip toes to gently kiss him on the lips. "You are the one I want Inu Yasha. I love you the most, and I wish to become your mate."  
  
Inu Yasha just started into my eyes, with his loving orbs. Intel Shippo came into the room with three lumps on his head.  
  
I got out of Inu Yasha's embrace, and picked up the small fox boy. Soon Ganbou entered the same room staring at the kitsune with hate in his eyes, but he also looked like he hadn't breathed in a few years. His skin was blue, and his was inhaling as much air was he could.  
  
I started laughing, and Inu Yasha started growling and said, "who are you, and why are you here?"  
  
Well that didn't go well with Ganbou well, and he knew about the relation ship of both Inu Yasha and myself. He walked up to me wrapped one arm around my shoulders and spoke, "This is my mate, and we are going to have a child."  
  
Well I stopped laughing and started glaring at the god that seemed to have a thousand personalities. "WHAT! I WOULDN'T MATE WITH YOU IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" Then I turned, and grabbed one of the many bead necklaces that Kaede had lying around her hut. Once the beads were placed properly in my hands, I started chanting, then I said, "Obey." well that didn't help out much, because his arm fell off my back as he slammed into the ground.  
  
There was flash of light, and Sano appeared out of nowhere once again. "Kagome, I sorry, but I need to take Ganbou back. He is needed in my fortress." With that another flash of light appeared. Once the light died down, Sano and Ganbou were gone.  
  
Inu Yasha was standing there with one of his 'I've used to much of my brain today' looks.  
  
Later that night, I was sitting at the tree I found Inu Yasha trapped to when I first met him. He was so peaceful looking in his sleep. It was like he hadn't a care in the world, and he forgot everything that was done to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just thinking, or do you have something against that all mighty Inu Yasha." I said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh its okay, I was just wondering… Did you mean what you said earlier?" He turned his head the opposite way, as his figures made stick figures in the soil.  
  
"um.. I talk a lot, what did I say earlier?"  
  
"Oh never mind, I'm just going."  
  
Before he could leave I grabbed his hand and tugged lightly so he would sit beside me. "Inu Yasha, I do love you, and I do wish to be with you for the rest of my life." I set my head on his shoulder. I sensed two familiar auras not but ten miles away. They were Sesshomaru's and Kaguras, but something was different about both of them. 'So they mated.' "Inu Yasha, your families becoming bigger, what do you have to say about that."  
  
He turned to me, and said, "Well, for starters, we're going to have to have a child before our family becomes bigger." He gentally layed my body on the ground, and moved my my shirt tossing it away from us. Then he said, "Are you sure you want to do this, its going to hurt." But I only nodded as he slowly moved his mouth to my shoulder and clamping onto it with his teeth tell they impaled through my skin. Now I have my mark, I'm married to the man I love.  
  
Oh um.. For any demon blooded creature to marry they have to exchange blood. But kagome doesn't have to take his blood cause she is human. Thought you'd like to know that.  
  
Okay, well thank you to all who reviewed. 


End file.
